Hot Chocolate and Cuddling
by LostMyGIr
Summary: Bart drops in on Jaime but Jaime ends up buried. Rated T for cussing and boy kissing, Speedbuggy fic.


I don't own anything except the idea. WARNINGS - BoyXBoy, cussing, and fluff.

_**(Bold and Italics are Jaime's Scarab speaking)**_

**Bart's P.O.V.**

I groaned into my crossed arms, I was_ so_ moded!

Nightwing had made me start attending his online classes because even though I had come from the future, I still had to go to school.

I would rather be hanging out with Jaime, we could be playing in the snow together. He would be smiling and laughing; after we had stayed in the snow for a while, we could drink hot chocolate and we could cuddle until we warmed up...

I groaned again and blinked at the screen, something about Algebra...

I looked around my room, Gramma wouldn't notice if I was gone for _just_ a bit. I peeked into the hall and saw that she was lying on the couch yawning, ya, she wouldn't notice.

I shut the door quietly and grinned, this was going to be_ so_ crash! I grabbed one of Grandpa's jackets that I'd been allowed to borrow and stepped out of the window. I jumped into the tree next to my room and crawled down. I glanced around one last time before figuring that the coast was clear.

Next stop, MEXICO!

**Jaime's P.O.V.**

I yawned and frowned at my test, Science wasn't my best subject.

***Tack***

I blinked and looked around, was I imagining tha-

***TACK***

I looked at the window and squinted, **_"It's the human Impulse, he is going to compromise your current task, eliminate him!"_**, I watched Bart wave furiously and smile like I just gave him ten bags of Chicken Wizzies.

I walked over to my teacher's desk, "Miss Garcia, may I go to the restroom?", she smiled sweetly,

"Of course, hurry back", I nodded and thanked her.

I stepped into the hall and got ambushed into a hug,

"Bart, I'm taking a test!", he pulled away and looked at the ground,

"I know... I just wanted to hang out with you and maybe play in the snow", I couldn't stay mad at him, especially since he pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Hold on, let me just... come up with an excuse to leave class", he grinned,

"Already got that covered!",

"Wha-", Bart blurred a bit and suddenly the alarms went off,

"Bart, they're going to think it that_ I_ pulled the alarms!"

He blinked and frowned as people began to flood the halls, "Oh well, you already pulled them, let's just go".

_**"This human is trouble, you need to eliminate him!"**_,

"Stop overreacting!", Bart rolled his eyes and began smiling.

"What?", he kept walking and his grin spread,

"It's just nice to get to hang out with you," he waited until we were a good distance away from the school before lacing his fingers through mine, I blushed a bit at the tiny gesture but didn't let go.

"Where to now, your house because... if you didn't notice it's not really snowing here," Bart grinned and shook his head,

"To the Rocky Mountains!"

**-Time Pass-**

I landed and shifted back into my regular clothes, "Bart, where did you go-", a snowball smashed right into my face.

"... BART THAT'S FREAKING COLD YOU ASSHOLE!"

I could hear him snickering as I wiped the snow as fast as I could off my face.

"But Jaime, you look so cute red-faced," I lifted my eyes and tried my best to bat-glare at him,

"You are _so_ going to regret that," he laughed and stuck out his tounge,

"Gimme' your best shot!"

I transformed into my beetle costume and took aim, "You got it, Babe".

**...**

**Bart's P.O.V.**

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Jaime, he was buried in snow and the only sign that he was there was his cannon sticking out of the ground.

He had tried shooting at me, obviously he missed because, you know, I'm Impulse! So his shots got faster and slopier, before he knew it he had started a small avalanche on one mountain. Now he was buried and freaking out.

I let the laughs out finally, at first I had been worried but I could hear him screaming at his Scarab about aiming and elimination, he was fine.

"Bart, get your ass over here and help me!", I nodded to myself,

"O-Ok Jaime just promise not to flip out when you're free," he growled and screeched out a few more curses before sighing loudly,

"Fine, I won't beat you scrawny, little shit self if you help me out."

"Pinky swear-",

"GODAMMIT BART FUCKING HELP ME BEFORE I ELIMINATE YOU!", helping it was!

-Time Pass and a lot of digging later-

Jaime sat on my living room's couch covered in blankets and had a thermometer in his mouth.

"... Would it make you feel better if I said you look cute all bundled up?", he shot me a glare before spitting out the thermometer,

"No".

I looked back down at my crossed legs, I had offered him the couch but he wouldn't allow me to sit with him so I was stuck on the floor. The only other chair was occupied by my Gramma and she was a bit angry at me.

"Bart, you didn't finish your schoolwork, you snuck out, and you got Jaime hurt!",

"He's just really cold Gram-", she scoffed,

"Really cold can make him _lose limbs_ Bart".

I sighed and looked down again, so not crash.

She stood up, "I'm going to make you two hot chocolate, Jaime call your mother and let her know where you are and that you're ok, she's probably worried to death". Jaime nodded and thanked her before turning his head to me,

"Bart, can you get your phone for me?", I shook my head and gave him my best 'I'm so sorry you got almost hurt' face,

"No, not until you accept my apology!", he sighed,

"Bart I already accepted-", I jumped up and hugged him,

"No, you could have gotten seriously hurt and I laughed. I'm a terrible person and I need to know you still love me," Jaime's eyes softened.

We stared into each others eyes before he sighed and cupped my face into his hands, "Bart, I love you, you are _mi amor_, I could never stay mad at you. And for the record, we all make mistakes and making mistakes doesn't make us horrible people".

I sniffled, "Thanks, Jaime, I'm sorry and I really mean it".

He rolled his eyes and dragged me into a kiss, "Just cuddle with me so that I can warm up," I smiled brightly and snuggled up under the covers into Jaime's side.

"I love you Jaime", he looked down at me and I smiled. He lifted my chin once more and brought our lips together, even when he was freezing his kisses warmed me up.

"I love you too Bart, through thick and thin".

Gramma walked back in and gave us our hot coco, she was smiling so I figured she had watched us make up.

She handed Jaime the phone, "Whenever you're ready to go home is fine, stay as long as you like, enjoy the homemade hot coco.", I smiled up at her and mouthed a thank you. She shrugged it off and left the room, maybe today wasn't so bad.

"Hi Mama, yes I know, I'm sorry Mama, I promise... yes I'm okay, at Bart's house," he waited for a bit and I could hear his mom chattering in the background, "I could be home by nine... it's not that lat-... ok Mama, see you in the morning, I love you too."

I blinked at him, "You're staying the night?", he nodded and I grinned.

I sipped at the warm homemade chocolate drink in my hands, my Gramma was the best cook ever!


End file.
